Before The Horcrux Hunt
by The Lord of the Purebloods
Summary: Harry ,Ron and Neville star in chapter one. the second chapter features Ginny, Harry, Hermione and a new character named Raymond for my closest friend


CHAPTER1

Cracket Ball

Harry awoke that morning to a bright, warm, spring day. A notice had been pined on the bulletin board over night by the house elves. Every one in the common room had seen the flier and crowded around. Harry and Ron elbowed their way through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. The flier read:

_To all Students,_

_A new program within the school has made it possible for students to stay at Hogwarts over the summer break. This program involves competing in an intramural sport approved by the Ministry of Magic. The sport being played is called Cracket Ball. See Madame Hooch for further details she will be located on the Quidditch pitch all day Saturday the 30__th__ of May. Also the heads of houses will be able to deal with your requests and questions if you feel the need to have to talk to them._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry and Ron walked out of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Wow," Ron started as they found seats and started helping themselves to pumpkin juice and eggs. "Yea, reckon we should try?" replied Harry.

"Well if it's out there," Ron started "I guess we should,"

"Well after breakfast we'll go talk to Madame Hooch" Harry replied.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom walked down the grounds to the Quidditch pitch, in seek of Madame Hooch. As expected she was standing in the middle of the pitch with a long line of students following. Harry, Ron, and Neville all stood in the back of the line. One by one the students were seen by Madame Hooch and rushed off to breakfast. At last after what feet like an hour Harry, Ron, and Neville were up. "What would you like to know?" Madame Hooch asked unenthusiastically. "We want to know how to play Cracket ball and the basic rules." piped up Neville. "Well," started Madame Hooch. "Cracket ball is played with a small ball the size of a grapefruit. This is called the Crack. There are two goal posts, one on either side of the field. Players use sticks about two feet long with a three inch by three inch square on the end."

"Do the players hit the ball with the stick?" inquired Ron. "Yes they do." replied Madame Hooch with little enthusiasm. "There are nine players on a team. Three forwards, two midfields, three defensemen, and a goalie that uses a wider stick and is more heavily padded." "Wait," Harry interrupted. "You have to wear pads?" "Yes." replied Madame Hooch. "All players have to wear a helmet, shoulder pads, arm and hand pads, a chest protector, and shin pads. Well is that all you want to know?" asked Madame Hooch. "Yup," said Harry. "That's it. Let's go guys. Sign us up Madame Hooch." With a small grunt of recognition, she scribbled something on a clipboard she made appear out of thin air. Harry, Ron, and Neville all walked back to the common room. Harry spotted Ginny sitting in an abandoned classroom with only Professor McGonagall. "That will be enough, I believe, Miss Weasley. Your dismissed." said the professor. Ginny started gathering her things and started out of the classroom. Harry turned to his friends and told them he would meet them back in the common room. Harry didn't believe they heard him because they were deep in conversation about the effects of swallowing a Gurdyroot.

CHAPTER 2

The Abandoned Corridor

Harry hung low and against the wall next to the classroom doorway. Ginny emerged from the class and started the other way down the hall. Harry caught up and, putting his hands over Ginny's eyes, said, "Guess who." Ginny turned around and embraced Harry. As she released him, her hand closed around Harry's and she guided him down the corridor. They turned a corridor that was familiar to Harry. Ginny pulled the tapestry aside and they were in an abandoned secret passage. The only other people in the corridor, Harry saw, was Hermione and a seventh year boy by the name of Raymond Guy in a tight embrace and kissing vigorously. "We won't tell Ron." said Ginny suddenly from Harry's right, having apparently noticed the couple also.

"McGonagall gave me detention today because I was doodling you and me on the side of my parchment." said Ginny after a while of watching Hermione and Raymond embracing. Harry looked into Ginny's brown eyes and started to kiss her. They kissed for what felt like ages. Harry and Ginny were kissing about as vigorously as Ray and Hermione were, if not more. Ginny finally broke the kiss and looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry looked back into Ginny's eyes as if trying to tell her he loved her with more than his heart without actually speaking. They rejoined hands and started down the corridor towards where Hermione and Raymond had been.


End file.
